marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Elektra Natchios
thumb|280pxElektra Natchios es un asesino y un amante a Matt Murdock. Biografía ''Daredevil Daredevil's love interest. Her father was killed by Bullseye and she blamed Daredevil for his death. Elektra was trained by Stick as a child so she practiced and held sai that she would use to kill Daredevil. When she finally confronted the vigilante, she impaled him by his shoulder but before she would kill him, she wanted to know who she would be actually killing. She unmasked him and was surprised to find Matt Murdock. Elektra then learned that it was Bullseye who murdered her father. Ironically, however, when she confronted him, Bullseye (Who had been attracted to Elektra due to her beauty, skills and hatred for him) beat her in battle: slitting half of her throat and impaling her in the gut. When Bullseye left, she was able to say goodbye to Daredevil before dying in his arms. ">Elektra Natchios fue temerariode enamorada. Su padre fue asesinado por Bullseye y ella culpó a Daredevil por su muerte. Elektra fue entrenado por palo como un niño para que ella practicaba y mantenía sai que utilizaría para matar a Daredevil. Cuando ella finalmente enfrenta el vigilante, ella había empalado por su hombro, pero antes de que ella lo mataría, quería saber que ella podría matar realmente. Ella le desenmascarado y se sorprendió al encontrar a Matt Murdock. Elektra entonces aprendió que era Diana que asesinó a su padre. Irónicamente, sin embargo, cuando ella lo confrontó, Diana (que había sido atraído a Elektra debido a su belleza, habilidades y odio para él) golpeaba en batalla: corte a la mitad de su garganta y le empalar en el intestino. Cuando Diana, ella pudo decir adiós a Daredevil antes de morir en sus brazos. Elektra Abby. She discovered the two were being hunted down by the organization known as the Hand. Elektra, with the help of Stick and his assistants, protected Abby and her father. Abby was then revealed to be a great warrior known as the Treasure: a powerful weapon that could tip the scales of the Hand's power. Elektra had a final showdown with the leader of the Hand. If Elektra won, Abby would go free; if the leader of the Hand won, then Abby would belong to the Hand. In the battle, Elektra was nearly beaten — then, realizing that the Hand leader was her mother's killer, Elektra fatally impaled him through the heart with one of her sai, and flipped him down a well where he disintegrated. A final scene shows Elektra resurrecting Abby the same way Stick resurrected Elektra. ">Se supo que tras la muerte de Elektra, su antiguo entrenador Stick resucitado le y le entrenados en las artes marciales en el camino de Kimagure (la capacidad de controlar el tiempo, el futuro y la vida y la muerte), una dicotomía benevolente de la mano. La expulsión de la escuela de palo — una lección de vida para su corazón de rabia y odio, Elektra se convirtió en un asesino a sueldo. Ella pronto se familiarizó con un solo padre y su hija, Abby. Descubrió que los dos estaban siendo perseguidos por la organización conocida como la mano. Elektra, con la ayuda del palo y sus ayudantes, había protegido de Abby y su padre. Abby entonces fue revelado a ser un gran guerrero conocido como el tesoro: un arma poderosa que podría inclinar la balanza del poder de la mano. Elektra tuvo un enfrentamiento final con el líder de la mano. Si Elektra ganó, Abby iría libre; Si gana el líder de la mano, Abby pertenecería a la mano. En la batalla, casi fue golpeado Elektra — entonces, dándose cuenta de que el líder de mano era la madre del asesino, Elektra fatalmente le empalado por el corazón con uno de su sai y lo volcó hacia abajo de un pozo donde él se desintegró. Una escena final muestra a Elektra resucitando Abby igual palo resucitada Elektra. Relaciones *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - al principio, pensó el abogado ciego fue sólo otro chico quieren con ella, pero tras una pelea en el parque y una noche en los tejados, las dos caen rápidamente en el amor. Cuando su padre fue asesinado y Daredevil alrededor, inmediatamente asumió él lo mató y juró venganza. No se ha podido mantener su amor y con ganas de venganza más, dejó a Matt. Cuando ella descubrió que él era Daredevil, se dio cuenta que no era el asesino. *Bullseye - como él es el asesino de su padre, Elektra no tiene nada pero odio frío blooded para Diana. Bullseye por otro lado, parece caer en amor con Elektra durante su batalla, rápidamente se enamora su rabia y habilidades. Durante la batalla, le sonríen en ella cuando golpea ella o viceversa. Cuando tiene cerca, le prepara para apuñalar a ella, él intenta besarla. En el corte del Director, muerde su labio durante la puñalada y terminan compartiendo un beso mientras mira a los ojos flagrantes *Nikolas Natchios - padre. *Kirigi - enemigo. *La mano - enemigos. *Stick - Master. *Mark Miller - breve enamorada. *Abby Miller - perros. Apariciones/actrices *Canon (2 películas) **Daredevil (Primera aparición) , Jennifer Garner **Elektra ''- Jennifer Garner Detrás de las escenas *Muchas actrices fueron consideradas para el papel de Elektra, incluyendo Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, Jolene Balock, Mia Maestro, Rhona Mitra y Katie Holmes. *En Daredevil, Elektra carece de su traje rojo de la marca porque el color no era adecuado para ocultar un arnés. *En Elektra, el traje del protagonista es más similar a la de los cómics, pero es todavía distinto del original porque éste no era lo suficientemente grande como para proteger la piel de Jennifer Garnerdurante las secuencias de truco. *''Elektra, se pretendía originalmente que, junto con su traje rojo de marca, Elektra también sería usar un par de pendientes de aro de oro grande como parte de su traje. Aunque el Departamento de vestuario aportó un par de aretes, Jennifer Garner no usarlos como lo fueron para orejas perforadas, que tenía en el momento. Trivia *La escena en la que Diana mata Elektra se toma fotograma por fotograma de cuestiones ''Daredevil de Frank Miller. *En los cómics asistió a la misma escuela de derecho con Matt Murdock y Foggy que es cómo conoció a Matt antes de convertirse en Daredevil. Además, por el momento ella primero se involucró con Daredevil, su padre ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo y era un asesino profesional. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Natchios Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Revividos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Daredevil Categoría:Elektra